Cold as You
by Jamsey
Summary: sad song called cold as you about a woman who is in love with some one, who doesn't return her feelings


Cold as You

Something that I was thinking about…..let me know how it goes

* * *

Krista had been on the ship for some time now. When she was a little girl she heard many stories about the Black Pearl, and one day she decided that she wanted to be on that ship. That she would do anything to get on that ship. 

And here she was, on the Black Pearl. It was like a dream at first; the soft ebony wood smooth on her skin, the glare of the sun on the black canvas across the mast.

She had dressed like a guy at first, to get on the crew to become a pirate. But, it didn't take long for anyone to notice that she wasn't male. And it wasn't like she was hiding it very well.

Though she called herself Kit, and kept her brown hair short, the captain had taken an eye to her; or rather, him, for the moment. And Krista had noticed Captain Jack Sparrow the moment she boarded the ship in Tortuga. She hoped to god that he would notice her and see past her façade.

But he never saw past her mask. He thought that he was becoming attracted to men. So he avoided her, rather him.

Until one day, when they had pulled the Pearl up on the shore for a rest. Just to hang out on the secluded island. She had been swimming in a lagoon deep in the forest. And Captain Jack, wanted to stake his lust, followed after her, rather him, to see Kit undress and reveal the lush curves of a woman.

He smiled in pure joy and walked up behind her and pulled her close.

That's where this whole thing started.

It's been a year since. And much has changed.

They were in Tortuga for the time being, until an adventure made it's presence known to the crew.

Jack and Krista shared a place there. Nothing to big, but not too drab either. And of late, Krista has noticed a change in Jack.

Though, they never said, I love you, to each other, she could feel the emotion surging through her every time she looked at the man. But she never knew if he felt that way for her.

"Jack, is something wrong?" Krista asked, over their supper. He had been quiet all night.

"No."

Krista dropped her silver wear and worried at her lip. It had been like this for weeks. Jack not wanting to talk about anything like he used to be able to, before, they could talk about anything. And now it was like they didn't even know each other.

She looked up at him, narrowing her dark blue eyes on him. She would get some sort of emotion out of him, of that she was sure.

"Jack, what the fuck is wrong?!!" She shouted at him.

"Nothing!" Jack shouted right back.

All she wanted was to feel something from him. She wanted to feel some sort of emotion from him. Anything.

"Talk to me!"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There has to be something! Why don't we talk like we used Jack, why?"

Jack ignored her, while standing up. "I'm goin' ta get a drink."

"You know what fine then, go! I don't care what you do, or where you go. Leave for all I care," She said standing up and walking to the door opening it for him.

"Fine," Jack said, storming out the door, slamming it behind him.

Krista hung her head in her hands and held back a sob. It really was too bad that she was in love with him….

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me._

_So I start a fight, cuz I need to feel something_

_And you do what you want, cuz I'm not what you wanted._

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, ain't use defending words that you will never say_

_And know that I'm sitting thinking it through,_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story,_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, ain't use defending words that you will never say_

_And know that I'm sitting thinking it through,_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you_

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day._

_Every smile you fake is so condescending,_

_Counting all the scars you made_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

Krista wrote the final words on the scrap of paper. She loved him so much, but if he had no feelings for her, then why stay here?

* * *

Disclaimer. I don't own Jack. Nor do I own the lyrics you see above. They are own by Taylor Swift and her record company. 


End file.
